


Удачная буква

by KisVani



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Фиби не уверена, хочет ли, чтобы судьба ее нашла.





	Удачная буква

**Author's Note:**

> соулмейт!AU. На теле появляется первая буква имени твоего соулмейта.

Однажды один парень в Нью-Йорке сказал Фиби:  
— Скажи мне, как звали твоих бывших, и я скажу тебе, кто ты.  
— Я та, кто выставит тебя из квартиры, если ты не принесешь мне кофе и завтрак в постель, — проворчала Фиби, заворачиваясь в одеяло.  
Парня звали Мартином. Даже его фамилия начиналась не на «К». А вот имя его кузена было Кристиан.  
Мартин попытался познакомить Фиби сначала с ним, а потом со своими друзьями Карлом и Крейгом. После этого они и расстались.  
Фиби ненавидела, когда кто-то старался найти ее пару. А когда это делал тот, с кем она встречалась, то просто не понимала.  
Когда ей было тринадцать, то на ее животе, справа от пупка, проступила буква «К». Она походила на сильный ожог и означала только одно: истинной любовью Фиби будет кто-то с именем, начинающимся с этой буквы.  
Поначалу, она не придала этому значения, но чем старше становилась и чем больше ее сверстников и сверстниц получали свои метки, тем неприятнее становилось Фиби. Они хвастались буквами, пытались угадать, а вдруг их истинная пара прямо здесь, в школе? Вдруг получится встретить ее и потом прожить всю жизнь вместе?  
Фиби встречалась сначала с Картером, потом с Китом, оба были невыносимы. Корнер оказался лучше, но он соврал об имени, и оно начиналось не с «К», на самом деле его звали Барри, а «Корнер» было прозвищем в другой школе. Но за год отношений у них и Фиби не было ни единой ссоры. Не было бы и дальше, но его родители переезжали, а в шестнадцать лет отношения на расстоянии кажутся чем-то сверхъестественным.  
Еще спустя пару лет и неудачных «К», Фиби решила, что никогда и ни за что не свяжет себя с человеком, чье имя начинается на эту букву.  
Даже теперь, став взрослой, она не решалась переступить с Коулом границу флирта. Потому что, кто знает, вдруг опять ее симпатия — это реакция на его имя, а вовсе не на него самого.  
Прю или не думала о букве «Э» на своей спине, или хорошо делала вид, а вот Пайпер с самого подросткового возраста встречалась только с парнями, чьи имена начинались на «Л».  
— Может, это не мужское имя, — решила как-то подшутить над сестрой Фиби, — может, это женское имя? Ли, например?  
Пайпер как раз дружила с девочкой по имени Ли, и шутка получилась бы намного удачнее, если бы не оказалось, что та носила на бедре букву «П». Но дальше дружбы Ли и Пайпер все-таки не продвинулись.  
Фиби часто задавалась вопросами: а почему именно буква? Почему не все имя? Почему людям с иероглифической письменностью настолько проще, чем остальным? И, заодно, зачем люди изобретали ту письменность, которая им не поможет.  
Ученые не могли дать четкого ответа, но, неожиданно, дала магия.  
Оказалось, что судьбы в виде букв имени появились в семнадцатом веке. И были еще одним волшебным знамением — как и рождение Мелинды Уоррен, как открытие новых троп для фей и многое другое.  
Оказавшись в 1670-м, Фиби смотрела на людей, ни один из которых не знал заранее об имени истинной пары, и завидовала им. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы ничто ее не подталкивало, не заставляло принимать решения.  
— Красавица, хотите погадать? — голос улыбчивого мужчины привлек внимание Фиби, и она решила посмотреть, что же он может предложить.  
Пусть их и предупреждали, но странно ходить по ярмарке и не развлекаться, как остальные люди.  
— Если подуете на ломтик яблока, то когда я кину его в воду — мы увидим первую букву имени вашего суженого.  
Фиби рассмеялась.  
Но сделала сказанное.  
— Что ж, — сказал самопровозглашенный провидец, — получается буква... «К». Она будет стоять первой в имени вашего возлюбленного. Знаете кого-то такого?  
— Коул, — прошептала Фиби, но вряд ли мужчина ее слушал, он отвлекся на женщину, которая спрашивала, можно ли купить у него яблоки.  
«Или это совпадение, или судьба пытается мне намекнуть», — подумала Фиби. И, против воли, вспомнила Коула Тернера.  
Кто знает... Вдруг эта «К» окажется по-настоящему удачной.


End file.
